Demi Lovato Suicide Fanfic: Demetria Devonne Lovato, 27 Club
by AwfulThingz69
Summary: Just another Demi Lovato suicide fanfic. Sure you read lots of those by now


**Demi Lovato Suicide Fanfic: Demetria Devonne Lovato, the Kurt Cobain of the late 2010's**

When Demi Lovato entered rehab in August of 2018. following her heroin overdose and near-death, friend, family and fans of ''Sorry Not Sorry'' singer hoped it would be her last. Be careful what you wish for, because Demi Lovato, in little years she does have left, will in fact never enter rehab again. Demi's treatment went well and more or less straight out of rehab, she released her triple-platinum single titled ''Overdose'' for her upcoming album ''Heroine''. However, in December of 2018, just as she was almost finished with her new album, it was discovered she contracted HIV because during the darkest time in her life, she did something she swore she never would. She shared needles. Tabloids, bloodthirsty as always, got on her case and she knew that she had no time, she had to make a statement, fast. Three days after news of her illness broke out, she did an interview with Oprah, talking about her time in rehab, her addiction to heroin and what it lead to. She promised she will set an example to her fans that its never too late and that no matter how dark things get, you can keep fighting, because life is worth it! She shortly after released another single from her upcoming album, titled ''Positive''. Both singles and the album, which came out in January of 2019. Were widely critically acclaimed and praised by just about everyone for her boldness and honesty in talking about her very grim struggles. The year 2019 began great for Demi, as she had five Grammy nominations out of which she won four, ''Heroine'' won The Album of the Year award, ''Overdose'' won ''Record of the Year'' and ''Positive'' won two awards, ''Song of the Year'' and ''Best Music Video''. By early April, Demi was on a world tour, further promoting her album. During this time she started feeling some difficulty staying sober, but she knew the tabloids were still waiting for her to fall. She couldn't risk mistaking a lyric or slurring a world, hell, she couldn't even risk losing her balance while walking or standing because it would make a headline. Almost miraculously, Demi finished her ''Trackmarks: Worldwide Tour'' clean and sober and it was back in L.A. for Lovato.

Sadly, industry waits for no man, and it certainly doesn't wait for a two-pounds-overweight woman addicted to hard drugs. Eagar to make money of Demi's almost tripled success, they pressured her into working on new music right away, but as it turns out, sober life isn't something people wanna hear about, her next single, ''Sober is the New 1% Black'' barely managed to hit the charts and her next single ''Virgin Margaritas'', which was supposed to be THE summer song of 2020. was torn up by critics. In mid-June of 2020. Demi broke her sobriety for the final time. Realizing that her peak was caused, not by her talent or songwriting ability but by her biggest misfortune and media's ghoulishness. Then it hit her, and it hit hard, no one cared about HER, they just wanted to hear the drugs stories or see her relapse. Well she did but she made damn sure no one will see it. During the summer of 2020. Demi kept out of the public eye, getting high in her Los Angeles home and only making occasional social media posts so her fans or even worse, the tabloids wouldn't suspect a thing. Few months back she became the spokesperson for Lush Fresh Homemade Cosmetics which required her to post bi-weekly pictures of her in bath tubs. When someone pointed out her noticeable weight loss, she called them out, in the typical Lovato fashion, attributing her weight loss to regular exercise and ''not drinking myself to sleep''. In early August of 2020. just as her 28th birthday approached, the ''Cool for the Summer'' hit maker decided she grew tired of the charade but couldn't stand disappointing fans and family. She decided to take one last hit. Buying three grams of Mexican Black Tar heroin from her dealer, she was filling up her bath tub while she paid for the drug. Then, when her dealer left, she used her last bath bomb, appropriately called ''The Big Sleep'' from Lush™, only $8.95 in their online store. She shot all three grams into her veins, soaked in the bath and as soon as she felt the drug starting to wear off, slit her wrists. She was found the next morning by her assistant, Teresa Maloney, who noticed a fresh, calming smell of lavender coming from the bathroom. ''While I was mortified when I found my bosses' bloated corpse in a bloody bathtub with a syringe still in her forearm, I must admit, the smell of ''The Big Sleep'' Jelly Bomb from Lush™ really helped me calm down'', quotes Maloney.

Lovato's fans were horrified because before the news of the singers death spread, Demi made her last Instagram post, which was set to upload six hours after she took it. It was a photo of her naked body, laying in the bath bombed tub, with a syringe full of Black Tar stuck into her bleeding vein. It reads '' Loving this ''Big Sleep'' bath bomb, you guys! Smells like real lavender and is very sedating, haha. If you wanna try it your girl Demi's got you HOOKED UP! Use my discount code: HEROINE for 10% off at any purchases at lush . If you're wondering what's that in my arm, its Black Tar Heroin, if you wanna try that hit up my boy chadthedrugdealer ''


End file.
